


it will be better soon

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [66]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Double Drabble, Episode Related, Friendship/Love, Introspection, Major Character Injury, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Tyrion had a firepod once. He described it as if graveworms made of heated coals wriggled around in his intestines. It’s nothing compared to realising Sansa Stark could die. (Post-Episode 3.)





	it will be better soon

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anne (AO3): "SFW fic of Platonic TyrionSansa coping after the battle." A little late on this one but I hope you all like it! :)

 

 

*

Tyrion had a firepod once. He described it as if graveworms made of heated coals wriggled in his intestines.

It's nothing compared to realising Sansa Stark could die.

He witnessed one of the dead jerking about and screeching, following them as they ran through underground passages of the Stark family crypts. To escape. To find the living and to lead them from the murderous creatures around them.

A dusty-brown, skeletal hand throttled suddenly around Sansa's frail neck, tossing her upon the ground, wringing down with all of its strength as Sansa cried out raggedly, skull ringing, eyes bulging.

He would have gladly traded places with her, jumping onto the corpse's back and thrusting a dragonglass knife into it. Tyrion's vocal chords gone raw from shouting. The most frightening sight been how _vulnerable_ and ashen Sansa looked. How she wept.

"I failed to protect you, my lady. I will never do so again," Tyrion promises, glimpsing the colorful, harsh marks upon her throat.

_"Ty…rion…"_

It's the first time he has heard her speak since the maesters ordered Sansa to chew herbs and keep silent for healing. Tyrion straightens up, hovering by her cot. Tears glimmer on Sansa's eyelashes.

_"…Thank…you…"_

*

 


End file.
